


As Time Passes

by banksflair



Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Alternate Universe - Rock Band, F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-10
Updated: 2020-11-18
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:09:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,803
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27144302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/banksflair/pseuds/banksflair
Summary: "After all that time, why haven't you been mine?"
Relationships: Charlotte/Becky Lynch | Rebecca Knox, Sasha Banks/Bayley | Davina Rose
Comments: 7
Kudos: 28





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Song - Mrs. Magic by Strawberry Guy

If you'd stood in front of Bayley four years ago, and told her she'd be here at this point in her life. 

It had been long ago she was making songs for her and Sasha's small bit of Soundcloud followers, and when they added their friends Charlotte and Becky, the group had just become a full fledged band, and that was when they got a record deal. It'd gotten better afterwards, and only went up. They grew as a band, gaining stardom rather suddenly. They went from a few young girls obsessing over them outside of small places, to being crowded by tens of people just because they wanted groceries for the week. 

Bayley wouldn't believe anyone who told her she'd be belting her heart to over 100,000 in sold-out arenas. She wouldn't even be able to describe how she currently felt.

Sasha sat on the stage, watching Bayley in awe as she played the piano, singing a song it seemed their fans truly love.

**Mrs. Magic to and fro**

  
**Please give me one last show**

  
**Loosen my mind from within**

  
**Before it starts to wear and thin**

**I don't know**

  
**I don't know what I'm doing here**

  
**I don't know**

  
**I don't know what I'm doing here**

Sasha seemed enthralled at how natural Bayley was on the piano. It was a trait that was often overlooked, probably because she was a god on any type of string instrument. The energy in the arena had dimmed, this was their last song of the night, and the fans softly sang along as it was filled with camera lights. Charlotte had softly accompanied Bayley's piano melody with her drums, Becky doing the same with her acoustic guitar. 

**Mrs. Magic Radio**

  
**Give me one last chance to show**

  
**Tell you what lurks deep inside**

  
**Deep inside my battered mind**

**I don't know**

  
**I don't know what I'm doing here**

  
**I don't know**

  
**I don't know what I'm doing here**

They could hear the crowd sing along loudly, the sound bringing a smile to everyone except for Bayley who was definitely in deep concentration. 

**Leaving me outside**

  
**No I can't get back in**

  
**No I can't get back in**

  
**Leaving me outside**

  
**No I can't get back in**

  
**No I can't get back in, uhh**

**Mrs. Magic to and fro**

  
**Just let me be myself**

When she'd played the last note, the venue had erupted in a standing ovation. That was when Bayley smiled at the large crowd, her hands raised tiredly as she gave a tired smile, her hands interlocked with her bandmates as the crowd screams with happiness. 

\------

"...So this girl grabbed my ass!" Becky exclaims, freeing Sasha from her daze. "You still got her number." Bayley said in monotone, while she was seemingly writing songs. "I saw you." Charlotte mumbles, chewing on her sandwich. 

"Sureeeee. You wish it was you Charlie." Charlotte scoffs. "Yeah, whatever you want to believe. I have dibs on the room tonight, Bayley?" The girls knew Bayley slept in there for quiet and comfort, and to rest her hands and vocal chords, that was why Charlotte seemed cautious about it. "By all means." Charlotte squeaks, speeding into the room. Becky's head swiftly turns to Bayley. "What size is the bed?" When Bayley utters it a Queen size, Becky's eyes widen like saucers. She stands, walking towards the back. "Move over, Jolly Green!" The door shuts, and Sasha chuckles, looking back at Bayley. 

In a split second decision, she stands up, walking towards the couch, plopping herself down by her friend, who shifts nervously. "Am I bothering you?" Bayley shakes her head no, seemingly soften. "What are you writing?" She's handed Bayley's notepad, and reads the lyrics. "Wow, this is beautiful B." Sasha didn't notice Bayley's blush, or how her heart quickened due to underlying anxiousness. "Th-Thank you." Bayley seemed to be more embarrassed about how she couldn't somehow control her natural stutter around Sasha. Sasha didn't mind it, especially since they'd known each other since the 5th grade, but it still made her feel like she was an idiot. 

When Sasha noticed how Bayley had already seemed to be cursing herself in her head about her tripping over her words, Sasha put her hand on her shoulder. "You're fine, just breathe." Bayley took a large breath, shoving herself back into the couch. "You don't have t-t-to s-stay with me, I...I'm going to finish some music." Sasha nods, handing her friend her notepad. "Night." The brunette smiles, watching after Sasha. 

\------

When the bus had stopped at their hotel, Bayley had wanted peace. 

They luckily were given separate rooms, and from there were given the whole Wednesday off. That's what led to the brunette walking herself to the beach. She had a good way of becoming invisible. 

Whilst her bandmates were either sleeping or partying, Bayley had opted on sitting on the soft part of the beach, and listen to music, and she sulked and breathed comfortably in the quiet. As she began to listen to the demo her and Charlotte had worked on, her phone began to ring. She let out a large groan of annoyance. "Hello?" 

"Where are you? We have soundcheck in like...an hour." Charlotte sighs at the lack of response. "Just...be here. Please." Her voice sounded desperate as she hangs up. Bayley growls silently, packing up her towel set on the cool sand, and her thermos, walking back to her hotel only a block away.

  
  
\------

  
"That was awesome!" Their manager, Hunter, yelled. He jogged up the stairs, hugging each of the women. "Do that tomorrow, we're gonna have a good show guys. Take 15!" He claps, walking to the back.   
  
Sasha watches Bayley sit at the piano, and contemplates sitting next to her when she feels a hand on her shoulder. "Ya ready?" Becky asks, nodding towards Charlotte. "Oh yeah." They'd asked if Bayley wanted to get tacos, but she'd insisted on staying back. The trio had always wondered what changed her from a super happy hugging person to sad and brooding, that was usually Charlotte's thing. 

Maybe Sasha could one day turn that around.  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello :) 
> 
> If anyone thinks the stutter addition is offensive somehow, let me know. I have one myself, and I'm not sure if that would be disrespectful?


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Songs: Summers Over Interlude - Majid Jordan, Girl - The Internet  
> Unbothered - Omar Apollo

Everyone had been waiting for the opening act, Absolution, finished their set, before preparing the main attraction for their set. "Let's do this ladies! The goddamn Rose Bowl, you guys are wild." Sasha smiles at Hunter's cheeriness. "Well...you did book it so..." 

"Oh, whatever, go kill it out there all right?" They could hear the large capacity crowd scream as it darker, the lights all over the stadium shutting down. There was a slight draft of silence, the crowd probably not realizing they were on the stage yet.

That's when Bayley began playing her guitar, Charlotte accompanying her on drums

**Oh, baby (oh, baby)**

As the beat drops, the lights burst on to a huge pop from the crowd at the sight of the band. 

**Days in the sun**   
**And nights in the rain**

  
**Summer is over, simple and plain**   
**I found me some fun that's good for the pain**

**I already told you, I don't feel the same**

**I don't feel the same**

**Anywhere I go**   
**I can't help but show**   
**I don't feel the same**   
**Anywhere I go**

  
**I can't help but know**   
**(I don't feel the same)**   
**(Anywhere I go)**   
**(I can't help but know)**

**I don't feel the same...**

"Come on, Pasadena, you gotta be louder than that!" Sasha yelled, making the fans scream louder. 

\------

It seemed to be 45 minutes in, and the fans hadn't drained out yet. "Ok, guys." Bayley turns to Charlotte, motioning for a bottle of water from the cooler she held behind her drums, usually beer was stored in there, but Bayley put in the occasional less stupid option. "I-I need uh, some suggestions, f-for songs." The crowd screams, watching Bayley grab the mic from Charlotte's drum set, giving it to one of the security guards, who goes across the front put the mic to various. 

"Heaven and Back." They heard that option a few times.

"Unbothered."

"PLAY GIRL, BAYLEY YOU'RE SO HOT!" Bayley laughs at the response, looking over at Sasha. "Wh-who do you think won Sash?" The brunette asks, as she goes to grab the microphone. "I think that last response wins, you're very right, whoever said that."

"Alright, Girl it is, but the s-song is almost 6 minutes, I-I didn't expect it to be that long, we're cutting it." 

The real reason most fans liked when they performed this song, is either how Sasha and Bayley's duet was quite homoerotic, or at least to the fans that made it seem that way, and also because liked to pull her shirt under her bra, showing off her abs. 

Of course as she began to do that, making the majority of the women in the stadium seats scream at the top of their lungs. 

( **Sasha,** _Bayley_ )

**Girl**

_If they don't know your worth_   
_Tell 'em you're my girl_   
_And anything you want is yours_

The crowd seemed to get more rowdy, watching the women get closer together. 

**Passion burning, causing rapture of laughter**   
_Pressure building, falling faster and faster_   
**If I told you that you rock my world, I want you around me**

_Would you let me call you my girl, my girlfriend, my girlfriend?_

Bayley smirked, looking straight into Sasha's eyes. They seemed to dance to the song, not realizing how close they'd gotten.

  
_I can give you the life you deserve, just say the word_   
_And I got you, baby I got you_

**Girl**

  
_If they don't know your worth_   
_Tell 'em you're my girl_   
_And anything you want is yours_

_\------_

The show ran on well, they'd closed the night with a different song every show, mostly to not being boring or repetitive, and so they'd begun to sing one of their early demos. 

The guitar began to play its last song, the women were tired out, and ready to sleep.

**I don't need what you need I'm so unbothered by you**   
**I used to think you're the only thing bright like the moon**

Bayley had just started singing undistinguished lyrics, not even she seemed to understand, but she hit a high note, the crowd going wild at that.

**I feel (oh)**   
**I feel (oh)**   
**I feel (oh)**   
**I feel (oh)**

  
**I've been avoiding you, sorry if you feel alone**   
**I'm doing fine**

**I don't need what you need**   
**I'm so unbothered by you**

\------

They had stayed for a little while after, taking pictures with fans. Becky had signed some woman's pregnant belly. "When's your water gonna break?" It was a weird question, and Bayley dragged her out by her collar to another horde of fans. Charlotte signed a few girls' boobs, and Sasha, seemingly the more wholesome one of the four, talked to the younger fans, who definitely looked up her to her more. Bayley signed journals and some posters. "We'll be back, Pasadena!" Becky yells, as the girls file onto their tour bus. 

Aa the bus began to drive away, Charlotte holds onto the railing poking her head out of the door. "WOOOO!" She turns back into the bus, pulling off her leather jacket. "How many tits you sign tonight, Charlie?" Becky chuckles, cracking open one of her personal beers. "5, they were all ginormous and squishy, I almost licked one of those girls." Sasha groans in disgust. "When are you never horny?" Charlotte shrugs, walking to her bunk. "Charlie hasn't fucked since last year, ain't that right, Jolly Green?" Bayley shakes her head, smiling at the antics. 

"Ha ha, fuck you, Lucky Charms." She closes the covering, going to sleep. "I'm gonna hit the hay, night girlies." Bayley and Sasha nod, watching Becky go to the back.

\------

Bayley and Sasha were still the only ones awake. The latter, simply watching her bandmate, as she watched YouTube videos.

"Bayley?" Sasha rushed over to Bayley, kissing her full on, the tension obvious between them. Bayley kissed back, feeling on her breasts, starting to lift up Sasha's shirt. This continued, Bayley picking up Sasha by the waist, bringing her into the bedroom. She laid her on the bad, kissing down Sasha's body, every one feeling as soft as the last. "I've been wanting this for so long." Bayley panted. "Me too." Sasha moaned. Bayley smirked up at Sasha, before going down farther.

**"Sasha?"**

"Sasha?!" Sasha clambered out of her trance. "You alright? You blanked for a minute there." Bayley smiled at Sasha, who was seemingly shaking her head in disbelief. "I'm sorry, um...you can sleep in the big bed tonight." Sasha smiled, standing up. She sighed, walking to the back to use the bathroom. It didn't take long for her to start crying.

"What the hell was that?" She whispered to herself. 


	3. Chapter 3

_6 years ago_

Sasha typed on her computer, surveying the next assignment her teacher put up, when she heard a knock on her door. "Come in!" She heard the door creak, and saw her roommate, Carmella, peak her head in. "Are you going to use the bathroom right now? I'm going to take a shower." Sasha shakes her head no. "Alright, thanks." She walks towards the hallway leading to the bathroom in the apartment, forgetting to close the door. Sasha doesn't mind it, going back to her work. 

She believes her eyes have deceived her when she sees someone that looks strikingly like Bayley walk that way as well, seemingly pulling off her shirt on the way. Maybe it was someone else, no way it was Bayley. It couldn't be her for plenty of reasons. Bayley lived across town, she was a non-religious celibate, plus she's never touched a woman before. How Sasha knew that detail was very strange, but Bayley complained about their entire time in high school, and considering it was Bayley, it's probably still true. 

_Why was Sasha feeling so strange about that?_

It wasn't even Bayley. Sasha would know because for the first two weeks of sophomore year, she was lonely and Bayley didn't answer her texts or calls — never did — so she resulted to subtly following her. It wasn't stalker-y, she just wanted to know how Bayley was doing. She made a lot of friends, Sasha didn't. It wasn't grade school anymore, being pretty didn't determine popularity anymore. Plus it was college, and it didn't take Sasha long to realize Bayley was always better at making friends. 

_ Why was she thinking so in depth about this?  _

She turned back to her work, the music in the background distracting her. 

\------

Carmella had invited Sasha to dinner with her and her new girlfriend. Sasha was very convinced about who it was, but she decided not to assume. Of course she was wrong. It was Bayley, and she looked better than she'd thought. 

She came with a t-shirt that showed off her muscles, with tight pants and a snapback to add. Luckily, she'd brought along her friend. Sasha knew Charlotte from their time in the School of Law here. Sasha stayed with the course, but Charlotte dropped out of it, much to the dismay of her father. The two had kind of stayed friends, and Charlotte had considered Sasha an acquaintance. 

"Ok, so Ch-Charlotte and I made a-a-a demo? Right?" Charlotte nods at Bayley, continuing to devour her taco. "Holy shit, Charlotte." Carmella chuckles, watching the blonde swallow half a taco in one bite. Charlotte looks up from her meal, eyes darting around the table as beef, sour cream, and lettuce hung on the sides of her mouth. "What?" She asks with a full mouth. "You have taco on your shirt." Bayley chuckles. She looks down at her shirt, scooping the food up, and eating it from her finger. Sasha smiles slightly. 

The whole table except Sasha wasn't surprised when Charlotte ordered a huge taco/nacho platter, and shared with almost no one. "You're going to the gym with me, you know that right?" Carmella asked, and it seemed the blonde almost choked on a nacho. "What? I can't come, I have a date with a girl I met at In-N-Out." She smiles, burping lowly. 

"You had a date two days ago. Was Chelsea not nice?" Carmella chuckles, looking at Charlotte like she was insane. "Yeah, but...I'm weighing options here." She said like it was the most obvious thing ever. "I-I wonder everyday w-w-why your brain doesn't spill out of your ears like m...mush." Bayley chews on her quesadilla. Sasha feels Charlotte pat her shoulder. "Sasha, do you think I'm an idiot?" Sasha's taken aback slightly. The table's attention shifts to her. 

"Um...do you really want me to answer that?" Charlotte jokingly drops her jaw, as Bayley and Carmella laugh. "You were supposed to be on my side, no more tacos for you!" She smiles, pulling the platter towards her. 

\------

Bayley and Carmella had left a few minutes later, but Sasha wasn't done with her bowl, and Charlotte had ordered more food for whatever reason. "I'm gonna be on the toilet all week." Charlotte spoke up, making Sasha chuckle. "I love that we get to see each other again, I kinda missed your face." Sasha blushes, wiping her mouth. "So did I."

They packed their food into takeout boxes, and began to stand. Sasha waited until the server came, and went to give the money, when Charlotte interrupted. "No, it's fine, I got it." She paid, and the two walked out together. 

Charlotte turned to Sasha. "If I cancelled my date tomorrow, would you want to hang out?" She'd never told Bayley how excited she was when she was told Sasha would be there for dinner. "Oh, um...sure! Yeah, totally." Charlotte's teeth gleamed. "Where do you stay? I'll take you home." 

"Oh, I live with Mella, and I have no doubt her and Bayley are jumping like bunnies, so I was planning to go to the library on campus until it closes." She smiles. "Well, I'll walk you."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is just a short little filler chapter :)


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Song: Symphonia IX by Grimes (I prefer the version by Current Joys, that's what I was listening to as I wrote this)

Sasha was tired. 

Three weeks of nonstop flights and performing could do that to you. This was their last leg of tour before they were off for eight months, and then they might start making another album. 

It didn’t seem like they were doing too much tonight. Hour long set in front of a smaller crowd, just like old times. Of course, everyone was a little different this time around. Bayley wasn’t as close with the other 3 as she used to be. 

Sasha yawned, watching Bayley tune her guitar. “Sash?” The woman looks up in surprise, not hearing that nickname in months. 

“Yeah?” Bayley looks up at her. “You think you can sing to la for me?” Sasha nods, clearing her throat.

**Do**

**Re**

**Mi**

**Fa**

**So**

**La**

“Can you go back down?”

**La**

**So**

**Fa**

**Mi**

**Re**

**Do**

“Thanks.” She starts playing a small part of one their songs. Sasha nods along, and begins to start to hum along.

**Oh, can you keep your voices down?**

  
**I'm tryna push the car**

Bayley continues to play the guitar solo. When she finishes, she hears clapping. Charlotte sits on the stage next to Bayley. “When’re you gonna teach me how to play like that?” Bayley chuckles, pocketing her pick.

“You have the attention span of a fly, and you're an idiot.” Sasha snickers, Charlotte flipping her off. “I do not, and I'm smart!” The brunette’s eyebrows raise. “She's right." Becky speaks, sitting next to her bandmates. "I've seen sticks with more intelligence than you." Charlotte gasps, covering her face with her hands. "Alright guys, I think we made her anxious." Bayley says, patting Charlotte on the head. "It's okay, Char Char." She sits herself on the floor, hugging the blonde. 

"Oh come on, she's not five!" Sasha says in disbelief. "She gets migraines when she's anxious, I don't want our only drummer passing out during set tonight." Bayley whispers. "Thank you Bayley." Charlotte removes her hands from her face, patting Bayley on the back. "Hey, why don't we's start practice, yeah?" 

\------

The four women sit in a row of a interview chairs, as a few people from the truck put microphones on them.

"Alright, you ready?" The interviewer and girls nod. "Alrighty, action!"

_"Hello, I'm Renee Young with E! News, and I am here with world renowned rock band, the Four Horsewomen!"_

_"WOOOO!" "Hi, Renee." "It's a pleasure." "Yo."_

_"So, what's on your minds for tonight, one of your last shows of tour being in a sold out Madison Square Garden?"_

_"It's crazy, Bayley, Becky, Charlotte and I were performing in dive bars on the edge of Houston, and now we're in the biggest in the world and we sold it out!"_

_"Yeah, it's so cool."_

_"Where did you get the name from? I'm curious."_

_"Well-" "Um, we had made a podcast, me and Bayley. We called it the Apocalyptic Podcast, and we added the other two-" "Other two?" "and we called it-" *Sasha motions her choking Charlotte* "We called it the Four Horsewomen of the Apocalypse Podcast, it's a long name but it worked, so."_

_"That's kinda cool, so...if I joined your podcast, could I be in the band?"_

_"Totally, we need a new bass."_

_"I'll think about it. Bayley, is it true your a prodigy?"_

_"Yes." "I wouldn't say prodigy, but I-I-I was-I was w-working under the...wing of-of some very important Italian conductors when I lived there. I-I-I'd-I'd been told that I should wo-work with the New York Philharmonic. Um...I can p-play at least 20 instruments though, so."_

_"What's one song you guys could play that's not on your set."_

_"E-Eyes Without A Face, by Billy Idol." "Anything."_

\------

"You wanna hear this last song or not?!" The crowd bursts into screams.

**I try, I try to make you cry**   
**And you will love me**   
**Oh I would say yes**   
**Oh I would say yes**   
**The need to be the best before the need to rest**   
**Oh I would say yes**   
**Oh I would say yes**   
  
  
**See, my wait is you**   
**My wait is you**   
**My wait is you**   
**And I won't go on**

For a breath, it seemed as though Bayley and Sasha had glanced from their points on the stage, but it was so subtle neither of them noticed. 

  
  
**See, my wait is you**   
**My wait is you**   
**My wait is you**   
**And I won't go on**

  
**To make the pain defuse the flame can be trying**   
**But I would say yes, I would say yes**   
**So as you fade away alive, I lay dying**   
**Oh I would say yes**   
**Oh I would say**

  
**See, my wait is you**   
**My wait is you**   
**My wait is you**   
**My wait is you**   
**And I won't go on**

  
  
**See, my wait is you**   
**My wait is you**   
**My wait is you**

  
**My wait is you**

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Most of the songs I use aren't mine, so credits to all the song makers :)


End file.
